criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Indian Dream
This is the thirteenth case made by MrKors71 and the second in the monetary center Case Background The victim was the heir of Elovendera fortune, Chris Elovendera, who was found dead in his home, killed by a nail bed. The killer was the victim's wife, Tarana Leghimarf. The relashionship between the victim and his wife was very bad. Day after day, Chris was getting darkness with his wife and didn't pay attention to her. He didn't care anything related with his wife and started to flirt with his secretary, Rhianne Typhos. One day, Tarana heard her husband talking with Rhianne and he told she that he would get the divorce soon, and they could be free to love each other. Tarana didn't want to lose her new and very rich life. She tryed to seduce him, but nothing worked. The day of the murder, Tarana entered in the private room of Chris and she asked him to didn't break the relationship. Unafortunately, the heir have made the divorce papers a day before and he wanted that his future ex-wife co-op with him. She started to scream, say words in indian, her country of origin, and started to get angry with her husband. In a furios act, Tarana pushed Chris to his nail bed and killed him instantely. Tarana was sentenced to 24 years of jail with a chance of parole in 14 years. Victim *'Chris Elovendera '(Died by a nail bed in his house) Murder Weapon *'Nail Bed' Killer *'Tarana Leghimarf' Suspects *'Tarana Leghimarf' (Wife of Deceased) Age: 35 Height: 6'0 Weight: 140 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect is a nail bitter *The suspect is buddhist *The suspect uses hand-sanitizer *The suspect speaks hindu Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes ---- *'Ahmad AlMaagad' (Nail Beds Seller) Age: 47 Height: 6'1 Weight: 142 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A- Profile *The suspect is a nail bitter *The suspect is buddhist *The suspect doesn't use hand-sanitizer *The suspect speaks hindu Appearance *The suspect doesn't wear red clothes ---- *'Rhianne Typhos' (Victim's Secretary) Age: 22 Height: 5'6 Weight: 135 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect is a nail bitter *The suspect is buddhist *The suspect uses hand-sanitizer *The suspect doesn't speak hindu Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes ---- *'Graham Perker' (Banker) Age: 47 Height: 5'8 Weight: 161 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect isn't a nail bitter *The suspect isn't buddhist *The suspect uses hand-sanitizer *The suspect doesn't speaks hindu Appearance *The suspect doesn't wear red clothes ---- *'Luigi Trampa' (Homeless) Age: 32 Height: 5'6 Weight: 124 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect is a nail bitter *The suspect is buddhist *The suspect doesn't use hand-sanitizer *The suspect speaks hindu Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes ---- Killer's Profile *The killer is a Nail bitter *The killer is Buddhist *The killer uses Hand-sanitizer *The killer speaks Hindi *The killer wears Red clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Nail Bed, Torn Paper) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (06:00:00) (KP: The killer is a nail bitter) *Talk to the victim's wife about the murder *Examine Nail Bed (Result: Strange Substance) (Murder Weapon Found) *Analyze Substance (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is buddhist) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Nail Bed Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (03:00:00) *Talk to the seller about the murder *Investigate Arabian Shop (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Credit Card Bill) *Analyze Bill (03:00:00) *Talk to the victim's secretary about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to the banker about the victim *Examine Voice Recorder (Result: Code Deciphered) *Investigate Buddhist Temple (Clues: Torn Photo, Broken Nail) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Chris Photo) *Talk to the homeless about the photo *Examine Broken Nail (Result: Grey Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) (KP: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Investigate Shop Counter (Clues: Survelliance Camera, Wallet) *Examine Survelliance Camera (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Camera (06:00:00) *Talk to Ahmad about his fight with the victim *Examine Wallet (Reward: Love Note) *Talk with Rhianne about her relationship with the victim *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Buda Statue (Clues: Big Book, Torn Note, Clothes) *Examine Torn Note (Result: Dead Threat) *Talk with Luigi about the note *Examine Big Book (Result: Prayers Book) *Analyze Book (06:00:00) (KP: The killer speaks hindu) *Examine Clothes (Result: Bank Acount) *Talk with Graham about the victim's bank acount *See why Tarana needs you *Investigate Chimney (Reward: Broken Statue) *Examine Broken Statue (Reward: Buddhist Statue) *Analyze Statue (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears red clothes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Helps Rhianne with her problem *Investigate Mansion Room (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Golden Satue) *Give the statue to the secretary (Reward: Burger) *Talk with Ahmad about the complaint of bad products *Investigate Arabian Shop (Clues: Perfume) *Examine Perfume (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (06:00:00) *Give the fine to the shop owner (Reward: 15.000 Coins) *See what Luigi wants *Investigate Buddhist Temple (Clues: Blank Document) *Examine Blank Document (Result: Bank Document) *Analyze Document (03:00:00) *Talk with Luigi and Graham about the document (Reward: Hindu Turban/'Buddhist Face') *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases